


In which Feliciano turns into a zombie and Ludwig hates himself for it

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Feliciano turns into a zombie, Human Names Used, I think?, Implied Relationships, Mwahaha, Other, POV Ludwig, POV Second Person, The Feels are Strong, This literally killed me, This may be bad, dark themes, first time writing in second person, he regrets his decision fully, idk - Freeform, kinda implied suicide?, my friend requested a zombie au where feliciano is turned into a zombie, please forgive me if this is bad, really sorry, sorry - Freeform, this is really short, this is used for practice as well as being a request fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t happening. You refuse to believe it.  This is just a dream. A horrifying, terrible dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Feliciano turns into a zombie and Ludwig hates himself for it

_No._ This isn’t happening. You refuse to believe it. This is just a dream. A horrifying, terrible dream. You’ll wake up soon and Feliciano will be snoring away in his sleep beside you. He won’t be lying on the floor in front of you, motionless, blood pooling around hishead. He’ll be safe, and everything will be fine.

 _”Except it won’t,”_ says that little voice in the back of your head, _”It isn’t fine. Nothing is, not anymore. Open your eyes.”_

It’s right. But you try not to believe it, though it’s hard to when the truth is staring you in the face. But it’s also really hard to know that all of this is really happening and that nothing would ever be the same again. And you hate change, so, so much.  
You had to force yourself to pull your pistol from its holster, and it was really, _really_ hard to aim, and you looked away as you squeezed the trigger. Why? That’s all you can think. _Why?_ Why Feliciano? Why not you? He didn’t deserve any of this. Nothing should have happened to him.

This was all your fault, you were supposed to be keeping watch. But you fell _asleep_. How? You stare down at the body of your friend, self-loathing welling up higher and higher with every moment. You hadn’t missed. You never did. A swift shot to the head, right between the eyes. You shake your head and turn your gaze to the gun clutched tightly in your grasp. Your hand is shaking, and suddenly your vision blurs. You’re crying. How could you have let yourself fall asleep? You curse yourself. 

The small voice in the back of your head speaks again, this time softer, pondering why Feliciano hadn’t attacked immediately. It was odd, the voice mentions, most…. zombies (it hurts to even think about this.) would have rushed him the first chance they got. Yet, he didn’t.

You shut down the voice quickly, not wanting to hear anymore of that. 

You barely register your arm moving, knowing that you are doing this of your own accord, but feeling as though your arm has a mind of it’s own. The tears are streaming steadily down your cheeks now. You don’t think you could hate yourself anymore than you do now. So many things are coursing through your head, all at the same time, and you feel so helpless. 

You hate it. So, so much. You can’t take it, not anymore.

You crouch down and take one of Feliciano’s hands in your free one. It’s terribly cold. Again you think _why?_  


The pistol is now aimed at yourself, just behind your ear. You sigh softly, and whisper a soft, “Sorry” to deaf ears and plant a kiss to the cold hand before everything goes black.


End file.
